Wytchblade
Wytchblade Wytchblade (John Lincoln Gregory) is a philosophy teacher at the Claremont Academy (or local school or college, if not using Freedom City) by day, lending his assistance to the students in discovering more about their powers and themselves. By night, he patrols the city as Wytchblade, the Master of Mysticism. He is a common sight astride his black charger Astaroth, black cloak billowing behind him as he rides. His sword, besides being a functional weapon, has a crystal in the pommel which allows him to view any known location within 20 miles. However, he can only do so through the eyes of someone who is present at that location (if several people are present, the GM must determine through whose eyes he sees). '' ''Appearance: As Wytchblade, he stands 6’2” (due to lifts in his boots) and is in fighting trim, though not overly muscular. He wears black leather armor, peppered with metal studs. This offers no protective capabilities but is covered with arcane symbols. Each time Wytchblade casts a spell, certain symbols on the armor glow an eerie green. He wears no mask, but his black hair falls loosely about his shoulders and a green pentacle (five-pointed star) appears on his brow (centered right above his eyebrows). This too glows an eerie green when he casts a spell. His eyes are dead white, with no pupils or irises visible. As John Gregory, he stands 6’0” in height and is of average weight. His shoulder-length brown hair is graying at the temples and is usually tied back in a ponytail. He has blue eyes and wears a pair of wire-framed glasses (even though he doesn’t need them). Wytchblade is not a separate persona and so he can use his spells even as John, but avoids doing so due to risk to his identity. He has access to his sword and to Astaroth only as Wytchblade. WYTCHBLADE ''' PL 10; Init +1 (Dex); Defense 15, 14 flat-footed (+4 base, +1 Dex); Spd 30 ft. (fly 40 ft.); Atk +3 melee (+5S/L, sword), +4 ranged (+9S, lightning); SV Dmg +1, Fort +1, Ref +1, Will +4; Str 11, Dex 13, Con 12, Int 14, Wis 14, Cha 13. '''Skills: Computers +4, Concentration +8, Diplomacy +8, Drive +3, Gather Information +4, Knowledge (occult) +7, Profession (teacher) +5, Science (philosophy) +7, Science (sociology) +7, Sense Motive +9. Feats: Identity Change, Indomitable Will, Iron Will, Sidekick (Astaroth), Talented - Science (philosophy), Science (sociology). Powers: *'Sorcery +9' Comprehend, Energy Blast (electricity), Fire Control, Flight, Force Field, Invisibility, Shape Matter; Power Stunts: Air Control, Animation, Earth Control, Shapeshift, Water Control; Source: Mystical; Cost: 81 pp. Equipment: *'Sword Weapon +5'; Power Stunts: Dual Damage; Extras: ESP +6; Flaws: Limited (sight only), Limited (only through others); Source: Mystical; Cost: 6 pp]. ---- ASTAROTH (sidekick) PL 8; Init +1 (Dex); Defense 14, flat-footed 13 (-1 size, +4 base, +1 Dex); Spd 60 ft.; Atk +9 melee (+9S, hooves); SV Dmg +5 (-6), Fort +3, Ref +1, Will +1; Str 16, Dex 13, Con 17, Int 8, Wis 13, Cha 6. Skills: Jump +9, Listen +7, Spot +7. Feats: Attack Focus (hooves), Extra Limb (x2), Immunity (aging, disease, exhaustion, poison, starvation), Toughness. Powers: *'Growth +4' Permanent; Source: Training; Cost: 20 pp, *'Immovability +4' Training; Cost: 0 pp (free from Growth), *'Protection +6' Mystical; Cost: 4 pp (4 free from Growth), *'Running +6' Training; Cost: 12 pp, Strike +4 Training; Cost: 8 pp, *'Super-Strength +4' Training; Cost: 0 pp (free from Growth). Category:Mutants and Masterminds NPC